


The Softest of Kisses

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, heart ey e s, local old men fall in love with each other and get married, no beta we die like men, uhhhh a proposal????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: A beautiful alternative to “I love you” doesn’t have to be said in such a flowery way. Sometimes, simple words can carry a greater meaning.





	The Softest of Kisses

One single phrase can carry very different contexts, emotions, and meanings, depending on the way the speaker expresses themselves.

“I want to get to know you better.”

A single declaration. No intricate, poetic words. Arrogant love. Thee or Thou. A storm of rose petals waltzing with the strong gusts of wind. No.

Only a simple phrase.

It was clear in the inflection of Buddha’s Temptation’s voice, and he made sure that it was, that interlaced with these tasteless words were the strong, passionate feelings he bore for Him.

Desire. Infatuation. The genuine curiosity he had for Him. The man, not any different from him, who he had accepted in his heart as a person he truly understood and who he deeply cares about. He’s _madly_ in love with Him. Buddha wanted to take things to the next level.

Buddha’s Temptation sat down and leaned forward towards Peking Duck. Buddha took the man’s hands and planted soft kisses on each of his long, delicate fingers. Now, Peking was not the type to lose his composure so easily. However, right now, he found his hand shaking violently in Buddha’s hand, his face abnormally warm, most likely a vibrant shade of scarlet, and he could feel his own heart against his chest, his blood pushing hard through his veins and arteries, and almost fearing that his heart could burst out anytime soon from the pressure.

“Y-you… want to know more about… me?” Peking coughed. “What does that even mean..?”

Buddha still had his lips on Peking’s hand, and Peking could feel them curling into a gentle smile. Buddha laughed, “What part do you not understand, fufu? I want to get to know you better. Or…

“Would it be better for me to say directly, ‘I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you’? It’s straight to the point, hm.”

“I… B-Buddha..!!”

 

———

 

The smoky taste of expensive tobacco, and the sweet fragrance of flowers in the heavy air surrounding them enveloped both their minds as their lips were caught up in a frenzy, the both of them refusing to separate from each other’s loving touch for even a mere millisecond.

_I am greedy for your love. I lust for your body. I hunger for your caress. I never want to leave your arms ever again._

**Author's Note:**

> yall YALL YALL YALL YALL THE CNY EVENT IS HERE BUDDHA AND PEKING ARE COMING MY HEART IS FUCKING QUIVERING
> 
> Also, good luck to everyone!!
> 
> May Mapo Tofu bless you all with her smile!!
> 
> and may peking and buddha have a spicy honeymoon funtoy pls give us that interaction im so thirsty


End file.
